sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Emily Swallow
| birth_place = | other_names = | occupation = Actress | years_active = 2006–present | children = | website = | imagesize = | spouse = | partner = }} Emily Swallow (born December 18, 1979) is an American actress. She is best known for her roles as Kim Fischer on The Mentalist and as Amara / The Darkness in the eleventh season of Supernatural. Career Swallow continues to act on stage whenever she can, starring in world premieres of Donald Margulies' play The Country House at Los Angeles' Geffen Playhouse, opposite Mark Rylance in Louis Jenkins' play Nice Fish at the Guthrie Theatre, and in John Patrick Shanley's musical Romantic Poetry at Manhattan Theater Club. She is not tethered to any one genre and jumps from Shakespeare to musicals to contemporary comedy in shows on Broadway, Off-Broadway, and in LA and Minneapolis. She won the Falstaff Award for best Female Performer in 2010 for her performance as Kate in The Taming of the Shrew. In 2012, Swallow and fellow singer/comedian Jac Huberman created a stage show called Jac N Swallow, which they perform in New York at the Laurie Beeckman Theater and Joe's Pub. The show centers on the comic misadventures of the duo as they navigate very different life challenges with varying degrees of sanity and dignity. They are developing a series based on the characters. Biography Swallow was raised in Jacksonville, Florida. While at Stanton College Preparatory School she began acting in various college, amateur and professional theatre productions. She graduated in 2001 with a BA in Middle Eastern Studies from the University of Virginia, and then studied for a MFA in Acting from New York University’s Tisch School of the Arts. Swallow started her career in Broadway theatre, where she performed in various productions, including High Fidelity, King Lear, The Taming of the Shrew, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Cat on a Hot Tin Roof at the Guthrie Theater, Much Ado About Nothing for Shakespeare in the Park, and the world-premiere of Off-Broadway shows Romantic Poetry and Measure for Pleasure. In 2013 she collaborated with Mark Rylance and poet Louis Jenkins on the world premiere of Nice Fish at the Guthrie Theater. In 2016 she was cast in the Center Theatre Group's production of Ayad Akhtar's Disgraced. Swallow's first television role was in Guiding Light, and she later played parts in Southland, Ringer, The Good Wife, NCIS, Flight of the Conchords, Medium, as series regular Dr. Michelle Robidaux on TNT's medical drama Monday Mornings and Rizzoli & Isles. She had a starring role in The Mentalist as FBI agent Kim Fischer. In 2015 she was cast in the eleventh season of Supernatural as the new character Amara, "the Darkness". In 2013, Swallow took her first role in movies, in a yet-to-be-titled thriller directed by Shana Betz scheduled for release in 2014. Filmography Film Television Video Games References External links * * Twitter * Instagram * Facebook Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Jacksonville, Florida Category:University of Virginia alumni Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:American film actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:21st-century American actresses